


Light In His Darkness

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael reflects on Simon and how his life has changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In His Darkness

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine, if I owned the show we wouldn't have to wait until 2017 for season two.

 

AN: So addicted to these two. Unbeated.

***

Why did his fledgling have to be such a beauty?

 

And he had quickly discovered Simon's beauty was just as beautiful on the inside if not more so.

 

Was God having a huge laugh at his expense? Sending an angel into the life of a creature of the night?

 

Someone who had spent decades living in and becoming one with the darkness because it had been the only option he had?

 

He currently was watching Simon as he sat in front of the campfire with some of the younger clan members.

 

They had got into a conversation about their childhoods earlier and camping had been a big part of their lives.

 

Next thing Raphael knew they had all talked him into going outside to the field in back of the hotel for a pretend camping trip.

 

He watched them as they laughed and roasted marshmallows. The light from the fire making Simon's pale skin almost glow.

 

And memories so recently created these past three months came back to him.

***

The first time he had ever laid eyes on Simon was when he had been a mundane, and he was at the city of the bones with the shadowhunters.

 

He hadn't been happy with Camille for breaking the accords but as her second in command in was his responsibility to follow orders even if he didn't agree with them.

 

For the last three years a number of other clan members had quietly been trying to get him to overthrow Camille that she'd become dangerous.

 

And a large part of him had come to agree but at the same time he wasn't ready to admit it.

 

Loyalty tended to be heavily ingrained into a vampire.

 

The mission was supposed to be simple find a way to grab Clary Fray's male mundane friend, bring him back to the hotel, and hold him until Clary agreed to hand over the mortal cup.

 

And then he had laid eyes on Simon with a male and female shadowhunter next to a fire for warmth.

 

Even dressed in sloppy clothes and wearing glasses, Raphael had noticed how his skin had seemed to glow.

 

He quickly snapped out of his musings as the female shadowhunter led him away from the other male they had been with.

 

He and the three others he had brought with him continued to wait in the shadows as she led him to a ghastly van.

 

One of the vampires then made some noise to draw the female shadowhunter away while Elizabeth snuck in and grabbed him.

 

She then brought the mundane to him, her hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream.

 

The brown eyes almost doe like we're wide in terror, any other vampire would've taken great satisfaction in it, the smell of terror emanating from him.

 

But Raphael felt only regret, something he hadn't felt toward a mission or for any person in a long time.

 

He made his voice hard and cold.

 

"You're a pawn in a much bigger plan, hopefully the night will end well for you."

 

***

He was without doubt the most irritating hostage ever.

 

He never stopped talking or moving.

 

Raphael almost wished the knife the mundane plunged into his body had succeeded in bringing about his true death.

 

Then he wouldn't be subjected to this misery.

 

But the candlelight made him glow....

 

Seriously what was with him?

 

He didn't have time to contemplate it as Camille showed up and Raphael left, a sick feeling in his stomach.

 

The seduction a vampire used to ensnare a victim was about to begin.

 

Raphael was almost relieved when the four shadowhunters arrived to rescue the mundane.

 

****

Two days later Raphael found him outside the hotel, the moonlight bathing Simon's form.

 

Raphael hoped his growling scared him away for good, that he'd never see the mundane again.

 

His world could go back to what it had been.

 

Dark but not confusing.

 

***

 

He carried Simon's body to the shadowhunters institute, toward the people who could truly help both of them.

 

Camille had gone out feeding to replenish her strength, then the next night she would complete Simon's transformation, making him nothing more than a pet for her amusement.

 

Raphael knew he had no other choice but to overthrow her, take over leading the clan, and train the new fledgling to survive in his new life.

 

He stared down at the man in his arms, even in a state of death he looked like an angel.

 

Curse the moonlight.

***

Clary of course choose to save Simon as Raphael had known she would.

 

Simon had been unwilling at first but had adjusted to living in the hotel. Firelight, candlelight, moonlight, Simon always seemed to glow more in all of them.

 

He had brought light into Raphael's life and made the darkness unappealing.

 

Simon truly was an angel.

 

But vampires were considered demons to a lot of people.

 

An angel couldn't save a demon, as a human and Catholic, Raphael had firmly believed it.

 

But Simon was slowly saving him, even if no one, including said fledgling knew it.

***

"Raphael?"

 

Simon's voice brought him back into the present.

 

"Yes what is it?"

 

"Instead of standing there, why don't you join us? Even you can use a break."

 

Simon, always so considerate of others, especially to him, the vampire who had helped orchestrate his abduction to begin with.

 

He needed to get away, before all the feelings overwhelmed him.

 

"Thank you fledgling, but I have some urgent business I need to take care of.”

 

Raphael used his sped to get back into the hotel and locked himself in his room.

 

Simon, his light in the darkness.

 

His angel.

 

Someone who knew he wanted but couldn't allow himself to have, couldn't let the darkness taint the light that was Simon.

 

Raphael sat on his bed.

 

He had promised Clary and also himself to protect Simon.

 

And no matter what the personal cost he would.


End file.
